highschool torchwood
by fallen-fury
Summary: ianto and jack are back! this time they will be facing the highschool world... how will they ever do it? they'll do it in the closet, that's how'll they'll do it! jokes jokes... lol...get ready for a whole new world of kissing... lol
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- first meeting…

**Chapter 1- first meeting….**

Just sit still, it will be alright. All he wants is to do is talk, right? A quivering Ianto sat in waiting, outside of the headmaster's office.

Come in!! Called an old but frightening voice. Ianto slowly crept into the office, like he did on his first day of high school.

Y..yes sir, you wanted to see me sir? Ianto managed to quake out." Ianto I have a task for you, in two days time, we will be receiving a new student". "It will be your job to show him around the school, do you hear me? The headmaster asked. "Yes sir, I can do that. Just leave it to me" replied Ianto.

Later that day...In the boy's bathroom.

Why did I say that? Ianto said to himself. "I can't show some new kid around, my reputation is already bad enough and now I've just gone and made it soo much worst". Ianto paced back and forth trying to think of ways to get out of showing the new kid around.

Two days later…

"Ok today's the day, I can do this, just smile and play along". Muttered Ianto people passed by. Ianto stared out to the distant gates of the school waiting for "his new buddy".

Wow, how did it get to be so late? I thought I left early enough but then there was that gorgeous blonde on the corner!! Ok now which way was the school again? Oh there it is!! Looks like someone is waiting for me.. lucky me" said the stranger, while rolling his eyes.

Ianto's jaw dropped. " O..ok that's the new guy right? Wow he is soo hot!!" Ianto snapped out of it just as the guy walked up to him.

Sheesh, just great another weirdo who most properly likes weird emo music!! Just be nice." "Hi my names Jack Harkness, what's yours" forced an extremely board jack. "The name's Ianto, Ianto Jones! I'm here to show you around, so let's go then?" Ianto said, while trying hard to act cool!!

Ok, soo that's the school I guess.. nothing more to see unless you want to go and see where the groups sit". Mutter Ianto. He truly couldn't believe it here he was with the hottest guy in school and jack doesn't even seem to care about what Ianto was saying. All jack wanted to do was check out the "popular" girls.

Oi, janto was it? Just going to sit with these girls for awhile, alright? Yelled jack. "Its Ianto" mumbled a now hurt Ianto. Ianto turned around and started walking towards the school hall, behind there was a place where he could be alone, away from the world that treated him so badly.

So was Ianto showing you around jack? Asked a curious blonde, who was leaning against a tree. "Yer he was just showing me the school and shit, god he is such a geek!" replied jack in his smexy voice. "Why would you say that about Ianto, his is so nice and is so easy to talk too." Retorted a brunette. "Oh, I didn't know you gals were friends with him." Said jack in a quite voice.

Around the back of the hall, Ianto was too busy thinking about the morning. Wow how the hours had gone by, jack had looked so .. well HOT in the mid-morning sunlight. Jack was so well formed and especially in that lower region. Now why was he thinking about that!! God this was the first time since primary school. Ianto hadn't liked anyone since that last time. And that ended really badly, Ianto had to leave that school. It's just so good that everyone here was understanding and didn't care about Ianto's gayness.

Why would you say that about Ianto? Screamed all three girls at once. "Jack I thought you were cool but in fact you're the worst type of boy!! " said the madded blonde. What I didn't know that you were all friends, I swear he just walked away when I came over!" muttered jack. The three girls walked away in disgust and jack knew that this was the start of a terrible reputation.

I never knew people were like this". Jack sat and stared at the girls walking into the near by classroom. He thought he was normal, god he was reasonably good looking, smart and kinda cool. What was it about Ianto that was so special anyways? Jack couldn't get his head round it, it was so strange, Ianto was soo weird but undeniably cute. Wow, why hadn't jack thought about this before? Sheesh he had just spent the whole morning with him. Oh god not again, this couldn't be happening, not now!!

Ianto stepped into the classroom. God he was late again, did this always happen to him? Ianto thought. "Oh well I'll just stay here till next period". Ianto was not used to skipping class but today was an exception. For god sakes why did that jack guy have to be soo damn hot, it didn't make any sense. Oh well. Ianto said as he went to the back of the room, where he flung his school bag in the corner and laid down to sleep.

Wow it's so easy to wag at this school!!" jack laughed to himself as he walk down the corridor. "Mm now where to go?" jack was still new so he didn't have clue where the best places were.

Jack lumbered through an "empty" classroom door. "This will do I can hide he and try to not think about the cutie, Ianto!!" jack thought as he walked towards the back of the room.

"mm, jack stop it, come on not here people can see us.." mumbled Ianto in his sleep.

Huh? Did someone just say my name". Jack turned around to face the back of the room. Nup.. no one there, wait whose that.." jack peered around the corner to find a sleeping Ianto.

"…j..a.cc.kk". Ianto continued to mumble.

God Ianto looks soo cute when he's sleeping." Jack mutter to himself, as he let his eyes caress Ianto sleeping body.

Jack sat down beside Ianto, just watching him, taking in everything little thing he did.

Whoa, yikes that was a good dream!!" said Ianto as he sat up. Then he realised that he was no longer alone. Jack Harkness was sitting right beside him, sleeping or was he awake?

Oi, were you spying on me.." Ianto asked in a cross tone. Well Ianto tried to sound angry anyways. In fact he was really exhilarated that jack was sitting so close to him!!

What... Well, about that!" jack replied in a shameful tone. God why did Ianto have to wake up! And why did he have to look soo god damn cute when he was angry!!

It doesn't matter anyway!" Ianto mutter as he got up. God jack's face was so close to his. Did he dare to do it, no jack was not like that. No...

What the hell, he did it, wow I never thought the he would be like this…. I'm so happy...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – New Meaning

**Chapter 2 – New Meaning**

Wow, Ianto you look….soo…well happy, what's the go?" said a Gwen, a girl who was sitting next to Ianto.

Gwen had been friends with Ianto since they were in pre-school. From the first day they had meant Gwen had falling head over heels for Ianto, he was just soo, well cute.

Jack was only sitting two desks away from Ianto, and he was still straining to get a good view of Ianto good looking body!! God only 40 minutes ago had, he and Ianto been…oh well. "I can't believe that Ianto did that back!! Wow!! Ianto kissed me." Jack thought as he still tried to savour lento sweet taste.

Ianto glanced over towards jack. "Hehehe jack is such a good kisser, and I can't believe that he kissed me!!" Ianto giggled.

Gwen looked from Ianto to jack. What was going o, it almost looked like Ianto was...checking out that new kid… jack. Fuck if that was the case what was she going to do!!

No no no… Ianto isn't gay, is he? What was Gwen thinking, she knew Ianto almost to well, and he just wasn't like that! He must be glaring at jack, that's it. Right?

After class Ianto took his time, when packing his books away. He wanted to walk with jack, maybe even talk to him!

But what if jack was ashamed of what they did before?? This put Ianto into a pretty glum mood.

Jack waited for everyone to leave the room..

When only he and Ianto were left in the classroom, He got up from his seat and started to walk towards Ianto. Jack cupped his hand around Ianto blushed cheek.

He whispered in Ianto's ear... "What's wrong? Are u upset that I kissed you?"

Ianto blushed "no actually I really enjoyed it, was just thinking…"

Jack smirked; this was good Ianto enjoyed the kiss. What the hell jack what just ask…. "Hey Ianto where abouts do you live?" jack said, still with his hand on Ianto's cheek.

Oh...On Jones st, three blocks away from the school." Ianto replied, by now he had turned a dark shade of red.

Really, I live on Darren st, that's around the corner from you right? Jack said as he removed his hand from Ianto's cheek.

God, why did jack have to remove his hand, it had felt so right there!! Ianto had to do something… just what??

Well do you want to walk home with me?" Ianto blurted out. It just sounded right at the time... But now he wished he could take back what he had said!!

Jack smile, then removed his hands from his pockets and placed one on either side of Ianto's face… mm Ianto looked soo cute. Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto lightly.

"Sure I'll walk home with you, god why wouldn't I walk home with you!!" jack said after he had finished kissed Ianto's neck.

Ianto couldn't believe his ears, had jack just said that he would love to walk home with me!! Yes this was the first guy that had taken an interest in him, mm this sounded cute.

Jack looked at Ianto, in his eyes. Mm I wonder what Ianto is giggled at?" oh well it doesn't matter he still looks gorgeous. Jack smirked.

"Hey Ianto you want to get out of here?" jack asked with a crooked smile.

Ianto looked up. "Sure, which way do you want to go? Long or short way?" Ianto said, while he picked up his school bag.

"Um that depends, which do u like better, long or short? And how much time do you want to spend with me?" jack said as he wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist.

Ianto blushed again, even harder this time. This was the best thing that had ever happen to ianto, in his entire life. Ianto leaned up towards jack's face. " long would be much better, I think!!" ianto said as he kissed jack.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- friendships formed

**Chapter 3- friendships formed.**

Ianto was bubbly as ever. He and jack had nearly everything in common. They liked the same bands and both believed in aliens. It was like a dream come true. The only problem was that jack wasn't a clean freak. Oh well it didn't matter.

"So, where are you from??" Ianto asked after he stopped giggling.

Oh, um well..' jack didn't know what to say, should he tell lento about that… "Well I was born in Scotland and then moved to America and now I'm here, in Wales." Jack said.

Ianto took in everything jack said, but he still felt that there was something jack hadn't told him..

"Oh damn, well this is where I live!?" Ianto said in disappointment,. He really wanted to spend more time with jack.

"Well then I better let you go.." jack said this like he was never going to see Ianto again!!

"Hey don't look soo sad, I'll be here tomorrow ok!!" jack said with a smile. Wow Ianto look soo cute when he was sad!! Ok Ianto was just cute altogether.

Ianto wanted to say goodbye but instead he flung his arms around jack's neck and started to kiss him quite passionately.

Jack started to smirk, this was funny, Ianto didn't want him to leave. That was soo adorable!!

Ianto opened his eyes to see jack smirking. What was jack smirking at?? Ianto wondered. Oh well it didn't matter, all that matter to Ianto at this moment was that jack was happy!!

"Hey, I'm going tot have to go home now Ianto." Jack said in a sadden tone. Jack wanted to stay with Ianto, maybe even play some games.. "Mmm… naked hide and seek" jack mumbled.

"What was that?" Ianto asked as he lifted his head of jack's chest.

Never mind!! But I do have to go Ianto. Jack said as he looked at the time on his watch. Jack really didn't want to go home but if he didn't, he didn't know what his "parents" would do!!

Ok" Ianto said with tearful eyes.

"Come on, don't cry" jack said as he wiped away a tear from Ianto's cheek. He lifted Ianto's chin. "I will see you tomorrow!"

Ianto kissed jack one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow jack" lento called as he started to walk away…

Wait Ianto" jack yelled out... if jack couldn't ask Ianto this, he couldn't do anything... "Ianto hey tomorrow…"

Jack you want to come over to my place tomorrow?" Ianto said with very deeply blushed cheeks…

What… sure, would love to, but won't your parents mind?" jack asked in a wondering tone..

Ianto was taken back by this. He didn't want to tell jack that his parents had died nine years ago. Leaving Ianto to live on his own...

Nah, they won't mind!" Ianto lied. It was hard to lie to jack. Jack's eyes looked like they see into Ianto's mind, like that was true!!

Cool, I'll see you at school then?!" jack said with a smile. This was going to be the best school year ever!!

Great!! Bye jack"? Ianto said as he blew a kiss towards jack.

Bye Ianto" jack called as he jumped and grabbed the 'kiss'!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ianto unlocked the doors, which lead him into his empty apartment. It looked so empty, why was that? It looked fine this morning!! Oh well" Ianto muttered, he would just make some tea and clean up some shit. Like there was anything to clean up. Ianto just sat there, thinking, what was he going to do??

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack walked into the main room of his family house. "Hey mum" jack yelled. It was good to be home, though jack did miss Ianto!!

Jack your home, well!! How was your first day of school?" asked jack's mother in a worried tone. Jack was late home!! Had something happen?

It was fine. Meant someone, are friends, going to his house tomorrow" jack said with a smile. He didn't want to tell his mum want really happen.

Really!! Get his parents number, will you, I will talk to them some time" jack's mother called from the kitchen. "Sure mum, will do" jack laughed, he knew his mother wanted to make friends!! Oh well it would have to wait till tomorrow.


End file.
